Naruto Ball Z
by xzavx
Summary: What happens when Haku decides to hit Sasuke with his Senbon Needles instead of Naruto? that end up hitting Naruto after all? Read To Find Out. NaruSaku currently on very short hiatus
1. Dead?

Hey there guys! Sorry everyone for all my grammer issues,it's a long story to why there were mistakes,anyway I hope you like this rewrite of chapter 1! Enjoy!

**Death of a Hero**

**Chapter 1**

Naruto and Sasuke were panting heavily," Now you Die" Haku said. He was about to throw them when he thought, 'hmm the Uchiha might be a problem I better kill him first'. He threw them at Sasuke who couldn't move.'NO!!Sasuke get out of the way your gonna Die if you don't!!' Naruto thought to weak to speak. The needles were about to hit Sasuke as he closed his eyes in wait for them to strike him but they never did, he opened his eyes and saw Naruto standing in front of him. "S-Sasuke…..I-I thought you were better then this…."Naruto said.

"What?! What have you done?!" Sasuke yelled at him.

Suddenly Naruto fell down barely trying to stay awake "Sasuke……..don't you dare die on me and please take care of Sakura I have never told anyone but I trust you enough….I Love Her" he said as he slowly closed his eyes until they were completely shut.

"Naruto!!!" Sasuke shouted. Suddenly Haku said "Is this the first time you have seen a friend die in battle? No this isn't the first time I know about the Massacre. This is the way of the shinobi". Sasuke's eyes widened at the fact that Haku knew. suddenly Haku felt something. "The time for me to die has come farewell".Haku disappeared and re-appeared in front of Kakashi's Lightning Blade and it hit Haku at the last second which killed laughed, "Good Haku you have done well"Zabuza said coldly.

"He sacrificed himself to save you, you should consider yourself lucky"Kakashi said.

**Back With Naruto and Sasuke**

Sasuke didn't move he only stared at Naruto as an image of his mother and father laid on the ground dead came to his mind. "Sasuke!!!! You and Naruto OK?" Sasuke remained quiet and walked away."Sasuke?"Sakura asked feeling worried. She walked towards Naruto's direction and saw Naruto lying on the ground.

"Wh-what happened? Naruto, Naruto! Get up! "She said while shaking him.

Sasuke walked towards her and put a hand on her shoulder"Sakura he's not asleep".

"wh-what do you mean?" she asked getting more worried by now Kakashi had taken care of the men on the bridge along with the people of The Land Of Waves after Zabuza had killed Gato and was walking towards them with Tazuna and Inari.

"Why's Naruto sleeping?"Inari asked confused.

Sasuke shook his head"he's dead".

This shocked everyone, Inari had tears in his eyes "NO!*sob*it's happened again*sob* Naruto died too….*sob*"he hugged Tazuna and started crying Tsunami was too shocked to even say anything The Number One Hiper-Active Knuckle Headed Ninja had just died and was lying dead right in front of her.

Sakura dropped on her knees and started crying hard'Naruto why? why did you die why?' she cried finally realizing her true feelings for her now dead teammate.

Kakashi noticed this and helped her up"Sakura it's OK this is the way of the Shinobi".he said even if you couldn't see it he had a completely shocked and sad face behind his mask. "Everyone we should head back and report to Lord Hokage our mission is completed."

Sasuke and Sakura nodded and started heading back while Kakashi was carrying Naruto and Tazuna and Inari walked back to their house as Inari cried while Tazuna silently wept a few tears.

Back at Hokage Tower

There was a knock on the door" Come In" The tired Hokage said simply, Suddenly Sasuke,Sakura and Kakashi came in"ah Kakashi was the mission was successful?" he asked.

"Yes……it was………"Kakashi said in a sad tone.

Sarutobi noticed this "whats wrong Kakashi? And where's Naruto?" He asked him. The expressions on their faces turned sadder when they heard Naruto's name. he noticed this too "tell me what's going on?".

"Naruto is dead"Kakashi answered.

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?!?!?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?"Sarutobi shouted so loud the whole village and probably the whole nation heard him as he shot up slamming his palms on his desk.

Sasuke explained everything to him as he sighed "I can't believe this……where is he?. He asked.

Kakashi pointed outside" he's outside on the couch "they all went outside but couldn't find Naruto anywhere" What the where'd he go?!?!"Kakashi shouted thinking he had put Naruto there. He then remembered something.

**Flash Back**

**2 hours ago**

Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke had stopped to rest for a while now "we should head back now" Kakashi said and got up. slowly Naruto had slipped off Kakashi's back on to one of the chairs. Kakashi was completely oblivious because of the loss of Naruto that caused him to remember the deaths of all his comrades. they all went back to getting back to Konoha.

End of Flash Back

"KAKASHI WHAT HAVE YOU DONE YOU FOOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Sarutobi yelled at him. "GO BACK AND GET NARUTO RIGHT NOW!!"

They ran back to where Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke rested on their way back to Konoha but found no Naruto" he's not here…….."Sakura for the first time spoke.

"Somebody must've taken him…."Sasuke said.

"Kakashi I can't believe this" Sarutobi said with an angry tone in his voice.

"Forgive me Lord Hokage but we can't do anything now" Kakashi said in a sad tone.

They all went back to Konoha feeling grief. Especially Sakura she cried the whole way back.

**Well that's the end of this rewrite!! Hope you enjoyed it! Rewrite of chapter 2 will be up soon! R,R AND R!!**


	2. A Hero Returns

Well, here's the rewritten chapter 2! Hope you like it!

Logoht – thanks for pointing that and thanks for the review hope you like this chapter.

Gravenimage- Thank you for the review and sorry for the wait hope you like this chapter.

Dbzgtfan2004 – Thanks for the review and don't worry I will hope you like this chapter.

Well without further delay!

**Death of a Hero**

**Chapter 2**

**Time Skip: 5 years later**

A young boy with blonde hair was jumping from branch to branch at fast speeds with a long white haired man with two red lines on his eyes. "Do I have to go back? I'd rather stay with you" The blonde boy asked.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" The white haired man said a little annoyed.

"nothing it's just that I really don't wanna go back. "He said.

"*sigh* Naruto you have to, you've spent too much time avoiding them and its time to make a return "the man said."……..Fine Pervy Sage I'll go back"Naruto sighed.

Jiraiya smiled a devilish smile" besides don't you wanna see Sakura again hmm?"He chuckled when Naruto blushed but hid it.

**4 hours later**

They reached the Gates of Konoha in a fast speed they went in without the guards noticing them." you know Pervy Sage you were right I actually like being back"Naruto said with a slight smile as they flew through the village at high speeds.

Jiraiya smirked as they stopped. "meet me here later." he said. Naruto nodded as Jiraiya Disappeared. Naruto's smile grew wider as he ran up on top of the pole "WOW! THIS TAKES ME BACK!! LOOK OUT NARUTO UZUMAKI IS BACK!" he yelled.

A little far of in the village a pink haired girl stared at the sky from her roof. she closed her eyes smiling. suddenly she heard a loud yell." WOW! THIS TAKES ME BACK!! LOOK OUT NARUTO UZUMAKI IS BACK!"

At the Uchiha compartment a raven black haired boy heard the same yell as his eyes widened. "NARUTO?!" they both yelled at the same time as they shot up.

**Back with Naruto**

He was still on the pole as he was sitting down on the pole. two people arrived at the source of that scream when they looked up at the pole and Sakura and Sasuke couldn't believe their eyes when they saw Naruto who died 3 years ago was right infront of them.

Naruto then got up and jumped from the pole on to the ground running fast past them not noticing them. "WOOOHOOO!!" He yelled while running. "lets go get him" Sasuke said with a smile.

"yeah!" Sakura said with a smile.

Sasuke and Sakura ran after him yelling at him to stop but he didn't notice them or their yells "I guess he can't hear us" Sasuke said a bit annoyed. Naruto ran to the academy and found Iruka

"IRUKA-SENSEI!!!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto yelled.

"hmm?" Iruka turned around and saw Naruto running at him as his eyes widened. "NARUTO!!" he hugged his old student.

"Naruto I can't believe it's you!!!" Iruka yelled.

"Well you better believe it" Naruto sad while grinning widely.

"but how are you alive?" Iruka asked.

"well I didn't exactly get- well it's a long story but I wanna go meet everyone! Ill tell you later!" Naruto said. "BYE!"

"Bye Naruto" he said smiling.

Naruto disappeared and just as he did Sakura and Sasuke appeared "Iruka-sensei I know this might sound crazy but did you see Naruto come by?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, he did but just left" he said.

"do you know where he went?" She asked.

"No he didn't tell but he did say he's going to go meet everyone, he might be going to Kakashi" Iruka said.

"OK thanks Iruka-sensei!" Sakura said as both of them disappeared.

Naruto appeared infront of Kakashi "Hey KAKASHI-SENSEI!!" Naruto screamed.

"hmm? WHAT NARUTO?! BUT HOW?!?!?!" Kakashi yelled.

"yup I'm alive got a problem with that?"he said jokingly.

"how are you alive?!" he asked.

"long story I'll tell you later!" he yelled.

"Naruto there's something you should know…..the Third Hokage is…."Kakashi started.

"Dead, I Know" Naruto said sadly before disappearing but just as he did Sakura and Sasuke appeared.

"Kakashi-sensei have you seen-"she was cut of.

"Naruto? Yeah he was, he just left" Kakashi said.

"oh……well thanks Kakashi-sensei" Sakura said as they disappeared.

"will we ever catch up to him?!" Sakura asked frustrated.

"I don't know" Sasuke said.

Naruto appeared infront of the Memorial stone picking up flowers nearby and put them on the memorial stone as Sakura and Sasuke finally caught up to him they saw him looking at the memorial stone. "why?" He and Sakura were startled by this thinking he knew they were there. "Why? Why did you die? you took care of me when I was a little and then you took care of me until I could take care of myself ……you were the first one to acknowledge me the first one who showed me kindness…… Everyone else just treated me like trash and called me demon made fun of me and even beat me and threw me in wells and sewers but you were different………."he was now crying. "WHY?!" he started punching the ground and then ran away. "w-wow" Sakura said.

"yeah, who knew?" Sasuke said feeling bad for him. "come on we better catch up to him" Sasuke said.

"yeah" Sakura said.

**3 Hours Later**

Naruto was smashing trees with his bare hands they were bleeding heavily Sasuke and Sakura had already caught up to him but didn't come out as they watched him smash the trees. "You can stop hiding now" Naruto suddenly said and Sasuke were startled he knew they were there.

They both came out as Naruto stopped smashing the trees and turned around. "So Naruto how have you been?" Sasuke asked acting like Naruto was never dead.

"fine" he answered simply.

"so were you training?" Sakura all felt nervous after seeing each other after so much time.

"yeah……"he answered.

"hey, why don't we spar? Its been a while since we all trained together" Sakura asked.

"yeah sure why not?" Sasuke answered as Naruto nodded. "Ok 3….2…..1…….GO!"

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto yelled.10 clones appeared he sent 5 to attack Sakura and the other 5 to attack Sasuke with him.5 of them ran after her while the others ran at Sasuke with Naruto. a clone started rotating something in Naruto's hand while running then threw him at Sasuke.

'what jutsu is that? it's almost identical to my Chidori' he thought as he did hand seals and put his palm on the ground with his other grabbing started gathering chakra in his hand and ran at Naruto.

"RASENGAN!!!"

"CHIDORI!!!"

There was a clash sound when Jiraiya appeared and knocked them both back. "what are you two doing? That's a bit over board for sparring don't you think?" he said.

"what are you doing here Pervy Sage?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto I need to tell you something Important" he said seriously.

"Okay"

Once They Were away from Sasuke and Sakura "so what is it Pervy Sage?" Naruto asked.

"*sigh* well here goes……Naruto have you ever noticed that you and the Fourth Hokage look so alike?" He asked him.

"No now that you mention it I haven't but why?" Naruto answered."………."

"…………."

"……………"

"……………"wind blew around them as realization dawned on Naruto.

"…………..no………your not serious are you?..............."

"yes Naruto The Fourth Hokage is your father"

"…..n-no……..no………..NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed so loud Sakura and Sasuke heard him they got worried and went after they reached him they heard him screaming. "NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU LIED TO ME!! YOU ALL LIED TO ME!! YOU F------ ---HOLES!!"

His eyes turned blood red and he ran away as he passed Sakura and Sasuke,Sakura saw the rage in his eyes. "what happened?" she said. Jiraiya explained everything to them. "w-wow".

"who knew?" Sasuke asked.

**BANG**

There was an explosion set of when a kunai with a tag on it landed where they were" it's an ambush!!" Jiraiya yelled. Sakura go and try to calm Naruto me and Sasuke will stay here and take care of these guys I'm sure you can do it." he yelled.

"O-Okay" she said as she disappeared in a puff of smoke.

**Hope You Enjoyed it! I think ill rewrite the next chapter tomorrow,anyway I hope you liked it! Later! Press the pretty little green button on the bottom!**


	3. Defect

Here's the next rewrite! Sorry for the wait! Review responding time!

Captain of the frozzen moon – thanks for the review sorry for the wait I hope you like this chapter.

Gravenimage – thanks for the review sorry for the wait hope you like this chapter.

Ponchopanda – thanks for the review sorry for the wait hope you like this chapter.

Well that's all of them now without further delay the next rewrite!

**Death of a Hero**

**Chapter 3**

Naruto sat on the fourth Hokage's head with an icy cold glare directed towards no one in particular "N-Naruto?" He heard someone say.

"Go away Sakura." He replied coldly.

She walked to him and said "Naruto calm down!" She said.

"Calm Down!? CALM DOWN?! I DON'T WANNA CALM DOWN! AFTER REALIZING THAT THE FOURTH HOKAGE IS MY FATHER AND ALL YOU HAVE DONE IS LIE TO MY FACE I DON'T WANT TO CALM DOWN!!!!" Naruto yelled shooting up his icy cold glare directed towards her.

"I….i didn't lie about anything to you!" she replied.

"no….of course not…..you didn't lie to me…..ALL OF YOU LIED TO ME!!" Naruto yelled.

"N-Naruto t-that's not true!" Sakura said her voice raising.

"I KNOW ITS TRUE! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE YOU B----!!"Naruto screamed and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Sakura quickly disappeared to search for him.

Naruto jumped from building to building without looking back. he made up his mind. earlier when he said that Jiraiya was right was complete shit. he was going to leave the village and never come back. but before that he'd have a little revenge. two hours later Naruto smirked up at the Hokage monument. he disappeared in a cloud of smoke as soon as he heard the screams and some laughter.

"Come In" Tsunade said when she heard a knock.

"Lady Hokage!" an ANBU came bursting in.

"what is it?" Tsunade asked looking up from her papers.

"you must come see the Hokage Monument! Someone has dishonored it!"he ANBU nodded and ran out followed by the ANBU member. when she looked at the Hokage monument her jaw dropped and hit the ground like steel.

"WHOEVER DID THIS IS GOING TO DIE A SLOW PAINFUL DEATH!!!!!!" her scream could be heard all over the village. Naruto burst into full blown laughter on top of a building. on the Hokage monument in big letters was painted:

'KONOHA EATS SHIT FOR BREAKFAST!!'

Naruto kept on laughing as he reached the village gates. "Oh Oh Oh!!" Naruto wiped tears from his eyes.

"it was you wasn't it?" an annoyed voice looked behind him and saw Sakura.

"Yeah, whats your problem? Since im rogue now I don't give a damn to what happens to Konoha" Naruto said.

"your NOT rogue!" Sakura said trying to stop him.

"You're Right" Naruto said making Sakura believe she had stopped took his headband of and held it's tip infront of her "but now I am" he dropped it.

"Naruto Please! Don't leave! I just found out your alive and back but now your leaving already!" Sakura said.

"give me FIVE! good reasons why I shouldn't" he held up five

"you wont be able to get any Ramen!" she said.

"Konoha isn't the only place that sells Ramen" Naruto replied rolling his eyes.

"but you yourself said that Ichiraku sells the best!"

"ill still be there, after all I know a jutsu that everybody knows that can help me with getting Ramen at Ichiraku"

"what about everyone in the village?"

"treated me like shit, the only people that didn't were Iruka-Sensei, the Old Man, Pervy Sage, Konohamaru Moegi Udon and Granny"

"what about your dream to become Hokage?"

"if becoming Hokage means staying in this village, forget that shitty dream"(boy he's changed hasn't he?)

"what about me?" Sakura asked on the brink of tears.

"What _about _you?" Naruto asked hurting Sakura more.

"i….i…..l-"

"just as I thought, you don't care about me" Naruto said coldly.

"I…..I……Love You" Sakura cried with sadness evident in her voice.

"Sakura you don't need to pretend that you love me" he said thinking she was lying.

"I'm not pretending Naruto can't you see I Love You!" she said breaking into tears as she looked at the ground.

He lifted her chin up and wiped her tears away. "Sakura you don't understand this village hates me, it treated me like a demon, it doesn't care about me and doesn't want me it even disrespected my father's wish which proves that they didn't care about him either I'm sorry I can't stay I'm sorry I just can't. Good-Bye" He said before disappearing.

Her head fell back downwards as she cried for half an hour before passing out on the ground with swollen red eyes.

**Hours later**

Sakura woke up to find herself in a white room which she recognized as the hospital. She remembered what happened earlier and started crying again. She heard some talking outside the room and walked out after getting out of bed.

"Sakura? Good your awake, we're sending a platoon after Naruto and your part of it" Tsunade said.

"What?! But Lady Tsunade…." Shizune said but was cut of.

"no Shizune, this is something she has to do" Tsunade said. "now get home and get some rest" Sakura nodded and left the building with renewed confidence.

The Next Morning Sakura, Neji, Kiba, Choji and Shikamaru were at the village gate. "Everyone thank you for coming to attend the mission" Shikamaru said. "we've all known Naruto for a long time, he's always been there for us, he's helped us through many obstacles" Shikamaru said as everyone had flashbacks "and now its our turn, lets go!" and they set of.

**With Naruto**

Naruto was jumping from branch to branch. 'I Love You' he kept on hearing those words. He put his hands on his ears but then Sakura's face kept on appearing. 'why is this happening to me?' He thought. 'I Love you Naruto can't you see that?' he kept on hearing those words. He put his hands on his ears but then her face kept on appearing, no matter what he did it didn't stop. "stop….stop…STOP IT!!"

**With The Others**

"Did you guys hear that?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah it sounded like Naruto screaming something"Shikamaru said. Sakura was worried about him she thought something bad happened to him.

"Come on we have to go faster!" She yelled and they picked up their pace.

"You're not going any further! "Suddenly a man with four other people said.

"You shall not interfere with Lord Orochimaru's plans" another man said.

"this is going to be a drag"Shikamaru said taking a kunai out of his pouch ready for battle.

"We have to get Naruto back Sakura Sai Captain Yamato go ahead the rest of us will hold these guys off"Shikamaru ordered and they nodded as they disappeared.

**With Naruto**

'Naruto I love you' he was still hearing those words. He was snapped out of his thoughts when someone said. Naruto suddenly jumped into a open clearing as his previous position was swarmed with kunai and shuriken.

"my my….havent we grown?" Naruto heard a sinister chuckle. He knew it all to well. Orochimaru suddenly appeared infront of him with Kabuto.

Naruto fell to the ground as Orochimaru smashed him into the ground before backing away. Naruto gripped the ground with all fours and raised up a little. He glared at the ground in anger as memories came flashing in his head. Red flashes could be seen blinking in the air as the wind started to pick up.

"Orochimaru……" Naruto let out a small growl.

"why im flattered that you remember me! My reputation by far exceeds me!" Orochimaru said and laughed sinisterly.

"Give…Sasuke…Back…."Naruto growled.

"we cant _give _him back, he came to us with his own free will" Kabuto said.

Naruto let out a growl and screamed into the sky as red chakra surrounded him. Soon he was enveloped in a red aura two big fox ears sticking out and a tail soon followed by another sprouted.

"my my…..i wonder what would it be like watching you in your current form against my Sasuke" Orochimaru said sinisterly.

"he's not YOUR Sasuke! Don't treat him like you OWN him!!" Naruto growled and charged towards Orochimaru. His hand grew into a giant size and slammed down on Orochimaru while Kabuto backed off. Orochimaru was slammed into the ground then was bounced away being dragged on the ground and smashed into some giant rocks. Orochimaru quickly recovered and hissed while raising his arms up to protect himself from the growing power.

"Why You…."Orochimaru hissed. His eyes widened when he saw a third tail form. Naruto's skin started to peel of while the whole of both his eyes were red. Suddenly a giant red and black chakra shot out of Naruto into the clouds of the sky. Kabuto and Orochimaru were blown away from the intense power but when they were finally able to look back up four tails swayed behind Naruto as he was covered in black and red blazing chakra and his eyes were a blinding white. He turned towards Orochimaru's direction and let out a roar and lunged at the snake Sannin.

Sakura shuddered as she suddenly had a feeling a feeling something bad had happened. Captain Yamato's expression grew intensely serious as he sped up leaving Sakura and Sai behind. both of them quickly caught up with him.

"Captain Yamato whats wrong?" Sakura asked.

"lets just say we need to get to Naruto as soon as we can" he answered her.

Orochimaru appeared behind a tree panting looking out from the side a little. Soon the four tailed Naruto appeared making him look away. Naruto growled as he spotted Orochimaru and smashed the tree he was hiding behind after lunging at it. Orochimaru backed away in time and threw himself in a hand seal barrage.

"Water Style: Water Vortex Jutsu!" Orochimaru yelled as a giant water vortex flew at Naruto but it did nothing but make steam arise from Naruto. But it was just a distraction as Orochimaru hid a good amount of space away trying to catch his breath. Naruto suddenly appeared and slammed Orochimaru into the ground. Orochimaru bounced back in snake form but bursted out of the snake's mouth and charged at the four tailed Naruto.

Captain Yamato Sakura and Sai finally appeared at the battle field and they were taken aback by the scenery. Tree's were smashed into tiny pieces and there were huge craters everywhere. The bridge there was missing completely.(Yeah you guessed it, their at Tenchi Bridge)

Orochimaru out of nowhere was suddenly blasted into the ground near them as Naruto appeared in the air and extended his arm and grabbed Orochimaru's neck making burn marks appear and slammed him over and over in the ground. He backed away a black ball of chakra appeared infront of Naruto. Surprisingly he swallowed it as his mouth glowed. He suddenly released a giant black beam at Orochimaru who had gotten up at that moment. His eyes widened as it hit him and burned the top half of his body. Suddenly the bottom part turned into mud and dropped on the ground. Orochimaru panted an angry expression on his face. He attacked Naruto again sending snakes after him.

"heh, you really are fools to have come here" Kabuto said as he adjusted his glasses ready for battle getting into his stance staring at the trio with an evil smirk.

"if you truly believe you can win, you truly are fools" he continued.

Captain Yamato charged in towards Kabuto who did the same. Sakura stood on guard not noticing that Sai had disappeared.

Naruto roared as he fought against Orochimaru who had his sword out. Orochimaru slashed at Naruto who dodged and lunged at him and started taking Orochimaru apart. After a while of getting beat Orochimaru disappeared from sight hiding in the forest. Blood trickled down his mouth. He wiped it away with a mad expression. Sai suddenly appeared next to him.

Kabuto slid down the wood and lunged at Captain Yamato with chakra surrounding his fingers who fought right back. He kicked Kabuto back into the wood and put his hands on the ground. A wood barrier surrounded Kabuto as many giant wood smashed into it. Kabuto fell on the ground but soon turned into a wooden doll. 'a wood clone…' thought Captain Yamato. Kabuto watched from a far.

"it's a good thing I made the clone in time" he whispered. "I'd like to stay and play longer but Lord Orochimaru informed me that it's time for us to depart" his voice boomed as he disappeared.

Naruto growled wildly and attacked everything in sight. Sakura approached him with slight fear but it soon faded "Naruto, please, stop, please stop! Please! Your not a monster!" Sakura said but as soon as the words left her mouth he slashed her face sending her crashing into a tree. She opened one of her eyes painfully and watched as Naruto ran towards her. Suddenly Captain Yamato slid infront of her and smashed his palm into Naruto's stomach. Both stood still for a few seconds before he took his hand back and Naruto screamed. Captain Yamato and Sakura moved back a bit as Naruto turned back. His clothes were torn slightly and his whole face was covered with blood. Naruto yelled a little more but a little quieter before falling flat on his face. Sakura quickly moved in to heal the blonde. Once she was done she heard stuttering. They turned their heads to see the rest of the platoon.

"Wh-h-at j-just…?" Kiba couldn't complete his sentence. Sakura wondered how long they were just standing there, her guess was pretty much the whole time, she had thought she felt someone's presence while they were on their way.

--

Naruto groaned as blinding light surrounded his vision. He moved his arm infront of his eyes to block it. He opened them and blinked a few times. He got up and tried to fight the light as his vision adjusted. From a blurry vision he could see people. But when his vision adjusted he wished it didn't. around him stood everyone sent after him. He made a move to get out of there.

"get him! He's trying to escape!" Shikamaru yelled and as soon as he did Neji grabbed his left arm and Choji grabbed his right. Naruto struggled to get free but they held him tight.

"let….me….GO!!" Naruto yelled almost breaking free from Neji's grasp.

"Naruto just quietly come back to the village! Your being childish!" Shikamaru told him. Naruto suddenly stopped struggling. He emotionlessly turned to stare at Shikamaru forcing Neji and Choji to let go. He stepped forward and picked Shikamaru up from his collar in a quick movement with anger shining in his eyes.

"Childish….? You moron, YOU F------ MORON!!" Naruto screamed and punched Shikamaru sending the Nara flying into the ground.

Suddenly Orochimaru walked out clapping. "my my im impressed!" Orochimaru said acting as if he still could fight when in reality he was low on chakra. Instantly chakra gathered in Naruto's palms and took the forms of shuriken, he turned around and shot them at Orochimaru who caught them smirking. They suddenly exploded taking half of Orochimaru apart. Hundreds of Naruto clones appeared around Naruto and they along with the real one fired the same shurikens.

"CLONE RASENSHURIKEN!!" they all made contact leaving Orochimaru on the ground. Naruto walked to him and created a Rasengan. He slammed it into Orochimaru's heart and made another and smashed it into his head the blood hitting his head. It was like his Rasengan's were termites eating up Orochimaru. When he finished the snake Sannin was no more only his blood sputtered everywhere and some intestines.

"im warning you…"he said turning to the others." if you come after me again…." His eyes turned blood red. "it will be the last thing you'll ever do…." Naruto whispered but just enough for them to hear before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

To Be Continued…………….


	4. Failure

Sorry for the late re-write, had stuff going on, well, not much to say, so, review responding time!

Gravenimage – thanks for the review, and sorry for the long wait.

Next re-write'll be out soon, got a lot of inspiration, so don't expect it to be late like this one! I might've accidentally shortened this chapter, so please forgive me!

**Death of a Hero**

**Chapter 4**

Kakashi was jumping through the trees at fast speeds. After coming back from a mission he heard the unthinkable, Naruto had defected. 'What's Naruto thinking? Defecting right after coming back to the village!!' was the only thought of his.

--

"Sakura, Sasuke! Go after Naruto, it looks like we have guests" Captain Yamato said as more followers of Orochimaru arrived along with the same ones from earlier.

"We're not done with you…" Kimimaro said. Everyone except Sasuke and Sakura got into a stance. The two nodded and disappeared.

**With Naruto**

As Naruto jumped from tree branch to tree branch memories of his past came to his mind. At the end a picture of him and Sasuke glaring at each other, Sakura in the middle and Kakashi with his hands on Naruto's and Sasuke's heads with Kakashi with a laughing expression came to his mind.

"Darn it…why cant I get these thoughts out of my head?! Its so frustrating!!" Naruto exclaimed. He jumped out of the forest and into an open field.

"KATON: HOUSENKA NO JUTSU!!" out of no where fire balls came flying at him. he turned around but was too late as they collided with him. he was sent flying into the river. He quickly swam up to shore and stared at his attacker. Sasuke came flying down at him with his right fist cocked back.

"Damn it" he whispered as Sasuke neared him. the raven haired Uchiha finally met its target and smashed into Naruto's face sending the blonde crashing deep in the water. He silently swam out making sure they didn't notice. He then looked up as a leg came down upon him but he couldn't react fast enough. Sakura's leg crashed into Naruto's neck but didn't give him any time to react and moved her other left leg forward and smashed it into his face sending him crashing back into the sea.

Naruto swam out to shore this time panting on the ground soaking wet. He slowly got up and held his knees panting. He turned around as his hair was dripping with water and pushed forward in front of his face while blood was running down his mouth. He wiped it away and raised his head in the air shaking it wildly bringing it back to it's original position. He dodged a kick from behind and smashed his fist into Sasuke's cheek sending him skidding a few feet away. he barely moved his head aside dodging a kick that would've seriously hurt him. he turned around grabbing Sakura's leg and spun around and around and around before releasing her sending the pink haired ninja crashing into Sasuke. He then made an all too familiar hand seal.

"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!!" Naruto yelled as hundreds and hundreds of clones appeared.

"Damn it!" Sasuke cursed. He and Sakura got up as he did hand seals. "KATON: HOUSENKA NO JUTSU!!" he yelled firing bullets of fire at the clone destroying them all. He kept on repeating fire Justus to destroy them all fast. "KATON: HOUSENKA NO JUTSU! KATON: GOUKAKYOU NO JUTSU! KATON: KARYUU ENDAN!!" he screamed releasing each attack while Sakura smashed clones to bits.

When most of them were gone Sakura gathered chakra in her hand and smashed the ground forming a large crater destroying another huge chunk. Sasuke panted after using so much chakra, but he couldn't stop now, he got down and gathered chakra in his hand as chirping of a thousand birds could be heard. He smirked when he saw a few clones left.

"CHIDORI!!!" he yelled and charged at them. He smashed it into most of them and they all disappeared and only one Naruto was standing. Sasuke panted but had a triumphant grin on his face.

"looks like we beat you…Naruto" Sasuke said.

"but isn't it the other way around?" Naruto asked grinning.

"What?" Sakura asked. Sasuke's eyes widened as he threw a Kunai at Naruto. When it hit he disappeared.

"Darn IT! He must've slipped away when we were fighting all those clones!" Sasuke said.

"Wrong" they heard someone say. They looked up to see Naruto standing on the very top of a tree. Sakura grit her teeth knowing Sasuke was in no condition to fight and she didn't have time to heal him.

"I guess ill have to take him on myself" Sakura said.

"Sakura…!" Sasuke clenched his teeth as pain surged through him when he tried to move. "No!"

"Sasuke, your in NO condition to fight, just rest until your chakra comes back, but until then, he's MY opponent" Sakura said as Sasuke nodded. She turned to Naruto with a determined look on her face. As she gathered chakra in her hands and legs she immediately burst towards Naruto running at top speed. She smashed Naruto's stomach and the upper cut him, she then grabbed his legs and spun around and around and around and then released him. Naruto was sent crashing into Sasuke.

"that's for before!!" Sakura yelled.

"What The Hell?! Am I some kind of baseball glove or SOMETHING?!" Sasuke screamed as pain surged through him. Sakura giggled as Naruto stared at her as he got up. He disappeared and reappeared behind Sakura catching her of guard as Naruto held a Kunai to her neck. Sakura froze as she was at the mercy at her teammate. He whispered into her ear.

"Sakura…why? Why did you come here? Why didn't you just let me go in peace? I don't want to hurt you…"

Sakura quickly replied. "Because….i just couldn't….i just couldn't let you leave…I don't want you to leave me Naruto…I already told you before that I-"

"Don't Say it, it only makes it harder for me" he cut her of.

"then why go?" she asked her hair now hiding her eyes as a tear slid down. "Why Naruto?"

"because…I cant go back there…they ignored their hero…they ignored his dieing request, its not that im being selfish and mad and that they didn't treat me like a king…im mad because they ignored the dieing request of the one who saved them…and I cant bear to live in a place like that…"

"then ill go with-"

"No, leave me alone, don't EVER come after me again, Good Bye" he cut her of again and put the Kunai back. He hit her head as her eyes rolled back into her hand. He caught her and put her next to Sasuke. He got up and began walking away. after a few seconds he disappeared into the forest. Sasuke looked at Naruto's back before looking at Sakura's unconscious form. Kakashi appeared and saw his students condition before sighing.

"im too late…" he whispered.

**Well? What did you think of the re-write? Tell me in your review! Later!**


	5. Dimensions

Hey guys! What's up?! Im still sorry for posting Chapter 4 really late and even when my Summer Holidays started so im gonna make up for it!.and I accidently posted this late but sorry I have a you've gotta play a song you'll know when you have to oh yeah and I don't own Meteora Numb. for now it's time to respond to my reviewers!!!! :D

Gravenimage – Thanks for the Review,the waits over hope you like this chapter!.

Shyguy1818 – Thanks for the Review,hope you like this chapter!.

PeKan – Thanks for the Review,k I'll try anyway hope you like this chapter!.

Oh and sorry for not posting the chapter on 4th of July but still HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY!!!!!!! :P Well that's all of them now without further delay CHAPTER 5!!!!!!!!

**Death of a Hero**

**Chapter 5**

"Don't leave me Naruto!"Sakura cried.

"I can't stay Sakura-Chan"Naruto replied coldly.

"Please, do it for me"she pleaded.

"Im sorry Sakura-Chan "he said as he disappeared.

Sakura felt her heart shatter and everything turned black. She started falling into darkness her tear's falling freely."NARUTO!"She panted getting up realizing it was just a dream. She looked around to find herself in a room with white walls. She recognized this place as the hospital.

She remembered everything that happened. After Naruto left Kakashi appeared and then she fell unconscious. She felt heart broken as she remembered everything.

"Sakura?"She heard someone ask and open the turned towards the door to find Tsunade.

"your finally awake!"she said as she walked towards didn't reply as she was still crying.

"Sakura calm down"she asked her.'Naruto if you could only see her now,what's happened to you?'

**Elsewhere**

A few hours passed since he left and was walking in the rain looking hair dangling and ruined.

_Tired Of being what you want me to be_

_Feeling so faithless Lost under the surface_

A few tears escaped his eyes as he started running.

_I don't know what you respecting of me_

_Put under the pressure walking in your shoes_

_(Caught in the under caught in the under tow)_

_Every step that I take is another mistake to you_

_(Caught in the under toe,Just caught in the undertow)_

_I've become So Numb I cant feel you there_

_I've become so tight,so much more aware_

_Im Becoming this,all I want to do_

_Is be more like me and be less like you_

_Cant you see that your smothering me_

_Holding to tightly,afraid to lose control_

_Cause everything that you thought I would be_

_Is falling apart,right infront of you_

Naruto stopped running after a little while and looked up at the rain.

_(Caught in the undertow,Just caught in the undertow)_

_Every step that I take is another mistake to you_

_(Caught in the undertow,Just caught in the undertow)_

_And every second I waste is more then I can take_

_And I know,I may end up failing too_

_But I know,you were just like me,_

_With someone disappointed in you_

_I've become so Numb_

_(Tired of being what you want me to be)_

_I've become so Numb_

_(Tired of being what you want me to be)_

Thunder roared along with lightning striking and lightning struck Naruto causing him to scream causing his hair to stand Naruto disappeared leaving smoke coming out of the marks left behind

**Far away in another dimension On Earth**

"HE'S GOING TO BLOW UP!! WE NEED TO GET EVERYONE OUT OF HERE!!!!!"Vegeta screamed.

"WE DON'T HAVE ENOUGH TIME!!Goku screamed as he grabbed Vegeta.

"Dende Hercule grab me!!"Goku nodded as Hercule grabbed Bee and grabbed Goku.

'im sorry everyone'Goku said in his mind giving Buu one last look before disappearing.

--

They appeared at The Supreme Kai's Planet as Supreme Kai and Old Kai looked at them.

"he's destroyed the Earth!"Old Kai yelled.

"and he's learned Instant Transmission!"Supreme Kai yelled.

This confused everyone."what?!"Vegeta screamed.

Supreme Kai pointed at the Crystal Ball."he's destroying every planet in his way and he's not going to stop until he finds you"he told them.

"what if we raise our powerlevels he can sense us and come here."Goku suggested.

"worth's a shot"Vegeta replied.

Both of them screamed as their hair spiked up and got pulled back and became golden as a blue lightning auro enveloped both of them and their eyes turned green.

Just then a pink skinned kid like creature appeared."HAAHAAAHAAA"he screamed at them.

"come on Vegeta lets do it!"Goku said.

"Goku be careful Majin buu's powered up and is stronger then before maybe if you and Vegeta fuse again we might have a chance"Supreme Kai suggested

"no we're done with Fusion we tried it but it didn't work"Goku replied.

"I agree Kakarot spoken like a true warrior"Vegeta answered.

Just then lightning and thunder started striking in the middle of them as clouds appeared."what's this? Old Kai our planet never has clouds what's happening?"Supreme Kai asked confused.

"hmm I don't know this has never happened before"Old Kai answered confused too.

BOOM

An explosion happened just then sending all of them flying and creating a lot of the smoke cleared everyone's eyes widened as they saw a blonde haired boy in the exact spot where the lighting and thunder started stricking and the same spot where the explosion looked around to see where he was and he was confused."where am i?"he asked.

"Your at The Supreme Kai's planet and who are you?"Goku asked confused himself.

"The,Supreme,Kai's,Planet?"he asked.

"what are you talking about we're on Earth,but I don't know where on Earth and there is no planet called 'The Supreme Kai's Planet'"he replied.

"yes there is and we are not on Earth,it was destroyed by Majin Buu"Vegeta said pointing at Buu.

Naruto turned around and looked at Buu"what is that?!?!"he screamed.

"Long story"Goku answered.

Buu looked a bit irritated and charged at Naruto and punched him in the guts causing Naruto to spit some blood then rapidly punched Naruto in the guts and smashed him sending him charged at Buu and launched a volley of Punches and Kicks.

Buu punched Vegeta sending him screamed as his hair went down his back and his eye brows disappearing.

He charged at Buu and both of them were matching blows to sent Buu flying into the stopped himself and charged a did the same and screamed "KAMEHAMEHAAAAAAA" and launched it at did the same and both of their attacks a few seconds Goku won the clash sending Buu flying.

The planet was badly damaged and because they might get in the way Supreme Kai Instant Transmissioned everyone to another planet and all of them watched the fight in the Crystal Ball.

Then everyone heard a loud all turned to Naruto's direction and were shocked at what they 's eyes turned Blood red his nails grew and his teeth became longer and sharper.a auro enveloped him giving him two long ears and 1 on his hands and legs charged at he reached buu he started slashing Buu into Buu was completely in pieces Naruto started turning back to normal."whoever you are don't think it's done yet"Goku warned.

"how do you know? I slashed him into pieces-"but Naruto was cut of when he turned around to see Buu regenerating."IMPOSSIBLE!!"Naruto started turning back into Nine-Tailed Fox Mode and when Buu regenerated Buu punched the ground and his hand went inside and came from underneath him and sent him extended his fist and hit Naruto again.

Naruto hit the ground pretty hard but when he got up he made a seal and screamed "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!!"everyone was confused but when they saw more of him appearing they were beyond shocked.

Buu looked at all of Naruto's clones and got a little of them then charged at Buu and started beating him up Buu was getting irritated after every hit to Buu screamed and a large wave of energy sent all the clones including the real Naruto flying and one by one all the clones poofed away.

Naruto got up and charged at Buu and started slashing him but this time Naruto didn't slash him jumped in the air and started charging a humongous Rasengan in his head as Buu regenerated the last of his slashed launched the Rasengan at Buu and Buu grabbed it with both of his hands and tried pushing it towards Naruto screamed and pushed his hand further.

"KAKAKAKAAAAAAAA UOOOOOO UOOOOOH"Buu screamed as he pushed the Rasengan harder and finally pushed it away and sent a pink blast towards the Rasengan which completely pushed it towards was about to hit Naruto when the Rasengan was sent flying by a blue turned to see Goku who had just saved him.

Naruto fell on the ground covered in and Buu charged at each other and started exchanging punches and kicks with each charged a Big Bang Attack and launched it at easily dodged it and charged at Vegeta and when he was about to hit him he punched the ground sending his hand inside and it came out from under Vegeta and hit him in the chin.

Naruto got up and ran at Buu and launched a volley of punches and kicks on sent him flying and charged after Buu sent him flying into the air and charged up and smashed him sending him crashing started charging a Kamehameha with black lightning surrounding it.

"OH NO!"Goku ran towards Naruto to save him.

"khaaaaaakhakhaaaaaa!!!!"Buu screamed and launched the Kamehameha at Naruto.

Goku reached Naruto just in time and launched his own two attacks collided with each other creating a lot of shockwave."get out of the way!!"Goku told him.

Naruto nodded as he got out of the way."HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"Goku screamed and pushed his hit Buu sending him flying away.

"who are you? And why did you save me?"Naruto.

"my name is Goku and I've let too many innocent die couldn't let another who are you? And how did you get here?"he asked.

"my name is Naruto and I don't know how I got here lightning struck me and I appeared here"Naruto replied.

Buu charged at them and kicked Naruto back but he stopped himself with his hand and kicked Buu of his legs and pushed himself with his hand towards Buu and charged a Rasengan"RASENGAN!"Naruto screamed as he plunged it into Buu which sent him flying back Vegeta appeared behind Buu and punched him hard sending him flying towards got irritated and charged a kick when he reached Goku he kicked him but Goku back flipped and charged at Buu and punched and kicked him in the guts.

Then Vegeta appeared behind Buu and sent him flying with a kick to the stopped himself in the air and charged at Vegeta and punched him rapidly and then smashed him into the appeared behind Buu and sent him flying and charged after stopped himself in the air again and charged after Goku.

Naruto and Vegeta watched them exchanging blows as he got up"at first I thought you were this strong only because you fought to protect your loved ones."Vegeta looked at him."but now I know it's because you fight to protect your loved ones,you push yourself to your limit and even show your opponents back then you even had shown me mercy"

--Flash Back--

Vegeta was bleeding heavily crawling to his space ship."not so fast!!"Krillin held a sword and was bleeding."your not getting away."Vegeta panicked."No Krillin"Goku said in a weak voice

"But Goku! He tried killing you"Krillin replied.

"please Krillin he's the last of my kind"Goku pleaded.

Krillin gripped the sword harder"I hope you know what your doing Goku"he said as he let go of the sword.

"Thankyou Krillin"Goku replied.

--End Of Flashback--

"Kakarot you are number one"Vegeta said smiling."KAKAROT!!!!!!! SHOW ME WHAT A REAL SUPER SAIYAN 3 CAN DO!!!!!!!!!!!"Vegeta screamed at Goku.

Goku and Buu were still matching blows and blasts the planet was being torn apart from the and Bee were getting caught in the middle of it.

"Oh no!"Supreme Kai said."I forgot about that man and his dog".

"KAMEHAMEHA!!"Goku screamed as he launched his Kamehameha.

"KAKAAA"Buu screamed as he launched his of their attacks won the clash sending Buu flying.

"fool this is the real Kamehameha"Goku said.

Buu charged at Goku at full speed and sent him flying with a full power then disappeared and appeared behind him and kicked him sending him flying again and disappeared and charged a Kamehameha and launched it after Goku.

"GOKU!!"Naruto yelled.

"don't worry it'll take more then that to finish Kakarot"Vegeta told him.

"I hope your right"Naruto replied.

Goku was sent flying far away because of the finally was able to stop himself and charged after a few minutes he reached Buu and smashed Buu sending him flying towards the ground and then disappeared and reappeared on the ground and sent a Kamehameha after hit Buu sending him flying away.

Goku started panting had used a lot of reverted from his Super Saiyan 3 form and fell on the ground using his hands to stay finally was able to get up and sat on the ground still panting."is it over?"Hercule asked as he slowly walked towards Goku with Bee"looks like it is"Vegeta replied as he walked towards Goku with Naruto.

Just then Buu bursted out of the ground startling everyone"HAAAHAAAAHAAAAAA"

He punched all of them away and charged after Goku and started striking him in the stomach with punches and ran at Buu with a Rasengan and screamed."im putting everything I've got into this one Rasengan!!"Naruto charged a pink blast in his hand and launched it at Rasengan and Buu's pink blast clashed and then somehow a purple and blue portal was created.

The Supreme Kai didn't know what was being made"Old Kai!! What is that!!"he asked.

"Obito get us there now!!"Old Kai told him.

Obito nodded and used Instant Transmission to teleport them back to the Kai's planet.

"Goku! That portal will lead to another dimension! Now that it's created it will merge this dimension and the dimension it leads to together!"Old Kai told him.

"WHAT?!"everyone except Old Kai and Buu screamed.

"isn't there any way to stop it?!"Vegeta asked.

"no there isn't"he answered.

"hey you let go of your attack you will be lost in the new dimension that's about to be created or you may even die"Old Kai told nodded and let go of his Rasengan and backed away."all of you grab a hold of me"they all nodded as they grabbed the Old started glowing and then all of them started started getting pulled in the portal.

BOOM

BAM

BOOM

BAM

Explosions started and explosions started in the whole universe even the stars started blowing up.

**Somewhere else**

Explosions were erupting in the skies and everywhere at whole universe was collapsing."WHAT'S HAPPENING?!?!"Tsunade screamed as she jumped out of the window along with of Konoha was panicking.

"Lady Tsunade what's happening?"Shizune asked.

"Shizune,summon every single being in Konoha this is a SS rank Emergency"Tsunade ordered.

"yes Lady Tsunade"she said and every one in Konoha appeared.

"Tsunade is it really happening?"Jiraiya asked.

"yes come on we need to do it"Jiraiya nodded and held Tsunade's hand

"Everyone hold on to me and Jiraiya if you cant grab someone who is already holding us"she all nodded and did as they were told.

BOOM

The two dimensions like liquid mixed into each other creating a new dimension.

Well what do ya guys think? Pretty long eh? Hope you liked it sorry no Preview this I really wanted to write more but I think this was a good time to end the chapter but because of my urge to right more im gonna start righting chapter 6 right now so it'll probably be up at night or Rave Review!.


	6. Buu Returns

AHHHHHHHHHHH –dodges the computer thrown at him by the readers- I can expla- -gets hit by a trash can and when he gets up he's seen with a broken and loose tooth- I can explain! I've got a fever and I just got my laptop back and I was thinking of a way to get the files from it to my laptop but I quit today and started doing it again (good thing I didn't get too far on it) im very sorry for this and I'll try to make it up to you in this chapter. but for now it's time to respond to my reviewers!! :D

Gravenimage – thanks for the review,TOLD YA SO!! At first I didn't plan on it being a Naruto and Dragonballz crossover but later the idea came and I liked kinds of things that could happen when the crossover starts actually three but this one is the first one the second is tooo emo and third is just too idiotic.

Sunnysideup09 - well Kakashi was just too upset at the fact Naruto died and it was a big blow and he has lost a lot of other people he cared about and Sarutobi was just too furious Naruto was like a grand son to him.

Well that's all of them now for drum roll please –starts playing drums playing- d-da-da-d-da-da –continues for a few more seconds- -the readers yell GET ON WITH IT!!!!!!!- ok., ok fine here we go CHAPTER 6!!!!!!!!

**Death Of A Hero **

**Chapter 6**

Hercule's vision was blurred by a bright rubbed his eyes and sat up"what time is it?"he eyes then shot open and got looked to the right and found Bee not picked Bee up and shook him."oh no please wake up Bee please don't die!"he finally woke up after awhile and rubbed his eyes with his paw and barked."Bee! Your alive!"Hercule said as he hugged the small dog..

Hercule then looked to the left to find Dende Obito and The Old Kai meditating while Vegeta lightly throwing rocks on both Goku and Naruto who were still sleeping.

"I don't think their gonna wake up…."Hercule said as Bee barked in agreement.

"Oh they'll wake up alright"Vegeta said as he gripped two rocks in his opened on of his eyes and smirked.

"are you really gonna do it?"he asked.

"yeah got a problem?"Vegeta replied.

"no,no problem at all fire away"Dende said still smirking as he stopped meditating.

Vegeta grinned as he shot a stone at Goku then Naruto and both of their eyes shot open as they screamed in pain."WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?!?!?!?!?!?"they both screamed in unision as Obito and Old Kai flinched while they stopped meditating and stood up.

"to wake you two idiots up"Vegeta replied as he crossed his arms.

They both looked at each oter and blinked and then looked around as they recognized their surroundings.

"hey Old Kai now that this new dimension has been created does that mean….."Goku started.

"yes Goku it means that Earth is revived and if the universe that merged with our's also has the planet earth their's and our's have merged."Old Kai answered.

Goku's face lit up at this "so does that mean everyone that died when Buu blew the earth up are live"he asked.

"Yes"Obito answered.

Goku joined two of his fingers and put them on his forehead."Goku wait-"Old Kai said but couldn't complete his sentence as Goku already then re-appeared at the same looked right and left and was confused.

"what happened? I re-appeared here instead of earth"Goku said confused.

"I tried to stop you Goku looks like before the two dimensions merged there was an now to get there we need to know what kind of the other Earth is like."Old Kai said.

"but how can we do that?"Goku asked.

"we need someone that is from that dimension"Old Kai he turned to Naruto."what's your name?".

"Umm Naruto Uzumaki"Naruto replied a little nervous.

"Naruto Uzumaki eh? Well Naruto how exactly did you end up in our dimension"Old Kai asked him.

"Well…..i was struck by lightning and the next thing I knew I was here"Naruto replied still a little nervous.

"lightning you say,then It must be Buu is from our dimension and your from another when your attacks collided it created that portal because of a reaction to different dimension this is the only explanation our's and your's dimensions have merged."Old Kai explained.

"What?!"Naruto asked shocked.

"Naruto i need you to tell me about your dimension's earth and about your life"Goku said.

"but why also about my life?"Naruto asked confused about why he has to tell him about his life.

"because I want to know you better"Goku explained.

Naruto sighed and nodded."Ok I'll tell you but you have to do the same".Goku nodded.

**Back On Earth**

Sakura woke up to find herself in the had insisted that she was ok when she was let out of the hospital and she was put in the hospital while platoon that went after Naruto with her were taken to Tsunade when she called the entire village with someone helping them stand up because they had been badly injured and they were not fully healed yet.

A nurse came inside the room and found Sakura awake"oh good your awake your injuries have been treated and you can now leave"she told nodded and got out of bed and walked outside the she saw the outside of the hospital she gasped.

There were new buildings infront of her and there were a lot of of them had a C on them and under it was written Capsule Corporation."I need to tell Lady Tsunade about this"she said to herself as she ran to the Hokage Mansion but stopped when she saw Tsunade and Jiraiya with some other people.

She ran up to them"Lady Tsunade what's going on?"Sakura asked Tsunade.

Tsunade turned to her and explained everything the same way Old Kai and Goku explained to Naruto but in a different way similar to it but not the same way Naruto was told.

Sakura was beyond dimensions merging? Who knew?.

**Back On The Supreme Kai's Planet**

Naruto had explained how the earth is in his dimension and about his life but hesitated at some spots but he felt as if he could trust did the same and told Naruto about his life.

"w-wow! That's a lot to take in!"Goku said as both of them finished.

"took the words right out of my mouth"Naruto said.

"Ok I think I can get a lock-on on Earth now"Goku said as he put his two fingers on his forehead again."I've got a lock-on! Vegeta Dende Naruto Hercule Grab on!".they nodded and grabbed him.

"oh wait!"Hercule said as he let go and picked Bee up and grabbed him again.

"Supreme Kai Old Kai you coming?"Goku shook their heads."No we need to fix this place up it's badly damaged but considering what went on here it's probably ok"Old Kai replied.

"ok then! Thanks for everything!"Goku said as he Naruto Vegeta Hercule and Bee disappeared.

--

After Sakura had come Tsunade had explained everything Bulma invited them into her agreed and now Sakura Tsunade Jiraiya Bulma and everyone else were walking to her house with Bulma leading the they arrived Bulma invited them the three went in their eyes went of them were soo many were soo many Sakura lost count when she tried counting how many there were.

"what are these things?"Sakura asked first out of curiosity.

"I guess your dimension isn't that developed in technology is it?"Bulma asked.

All three of them shook their heads."hey where's Trunks and Goten?"Chi-Chi asked.

Then the heard laughing outside so they went to there and found Goten chasing Goten jumped infront in an attempt to catch Trunks but failed when Trunks ran Trunks stopped behind trunks laughed."haha! You cant catch me!"Trunks said while still laughing.

Sakura just noticed them and walked up to them."Trunks this is Tsunade"Bulma said as she pointed to Tsunade.

"and this is Jiraiya"Chi-Chi said as she pointed to walked over to Tsunade while Goten walked to Tsunade.

"well hi there"Tsunade said as she bent down and shook Trunks's hand.

"Hello"Jiraiya said as he bent down and shook Goten's hand.

After he shook Jiraiya's hand Goten saw an opening and launched a kick at trunks who barely managed to dodge they started kicking and punching each other but neither could land a Chi-Chi grabbed Goten and Bulma grabbed of them struggled to get free but couldn't.

After they gave up they heard a all turned to look infront of them and stood Goku Vegeta Naruto Hercule with Bee in his hands and Dende.

"Goku!/Vegeta!"both Bulma and Chi-Chi said.

"Dad!!"Videl yelled as she ran and jumped on him as Bee ran around both of them sat down trying not to fall while letting out a long breath.

"hey guys!"Goku replied.

Dende remembered something and went to Goku and started healing he finished he went to Vegeta and started healing he finished with him he went to Naruto and started healing felt a little uncomfortable but when Dende finished his energy was restored making him surprised."th-thanks"Naruto said.

"Thanks Dende!!"Goku said.

When Videl got down Hercule looked around and his eyes widened "IT'S BUU!!"he besides Tsunade Jiraiya and Sakura gasped."ahhaahhhaa"Vegeta said a little scared.

"please green guy please heal him"Hercule asked.

"What?!"Vegeta said mad as he lifted his hand and started charging a blast."I should eliminate him right now!!".

Hercule gripped Buu and said "no please! He's not that evil buu! He's good he just got mad before".

"oh?! And what if he blows his horn again huh? Then?"Vegeta asked.

"he wont please!"Hercule said trying to defend Buu.

"but everyone else wont like him!!"Vegeta shot back.

"when the dragonballs are revived we can erase the memory of Buu from them but in the mean time we don't know what to do with him"Goku said.

"I'll keep him inside!!"Hercule said.

"great! Then it's settled!!"Goku said..

"well that's just goody goody for him"Vegeta said as he turned around and crossed his arms.

"can you heal him?"Hercule asked turned to Goku"Goku?"he kept on smiling so Dende nodded and started healing finished after a few seconds"thank you thank you soo much!!"Hercule then got up and looked and Trunks got mad after seeing him "Why you!!!!"Trunks said as he and Goten were about to charge at Buu when Goku stopped them."stop! He's good now!"Goku told nodded and stopped.

Naruto looked around and then he spotted Tsunade Jiraiya and tried to get away without letting anyone know but failed"hey Naruto thanks for the help against Buu"Goku said as he patted Naruto's back.

Tsunade Jiraiya and Sakura's heads shot towards slowly backed away.'this is not good'he went to the side of Goku and whispered in his ear "Goku I don't know how you do it but can you fly and lift me in the air?".

"Why?"Goku whispered back.

"just do it please"Naruto pleaded.

"uhhh ok I guess"Goku said as he grabbed Naruto's arm and flew in the air,but just as he did Tsunade punched the place where Naruto was missing by 1 inch.

"now you know why"he whispered to looked upward and was shocked but then she quickly jumped in the air and kicked Naruto downwards but also sending Goku downwards since he was holding Naruto's both crashed down and both had a look of fear."Goku….run for your life"Naruto said as Goku nodded as both of them got up and ran for their lives.

Tsunade ran at full speed and was catching up with them "GOKU!! FLY!! FLY FOR YOUR LIFE!!!!!"Naruto said as Goku grabbed Naruto's hand and started flying higher into the jumped and almost hit them when Goku went higher.

Vegeta was just roaring in laughter and couldn't control and Trunks were laughing at the scene was just standing just couldn't believe Naruto was there while Jiraiya was laughing a little too.

Once Tsunade had calmed down Naruto asked Goku to go back was a little hesitant at first but then went had tricked Naruto by appearing to be calm and punched Naruto ran at him and kicked him on the just watched on in horror.

She then punched Naruto so hard he was sent flying more meters every tried to help and charged towards Naruto and was able to grab Naruto's leg and pulled him stopping Naruto from going any when he pulled him,he pulled him too hard and Naruto's head hit Goku on the face.

The impact caused Goku to lose his grip on Naruto's leg and both of them started of them screamed until Goku was able to stop them in the gulped when he found out that the spot in the air where he stopped was infront of eye twitched and punched Goku with her insane then did double kicked Naruto in the guts and punched him on the head sending him flying towards Goku who landed on a big rock.

Jiraiya stopped laughing and tried to stop Tsunade "Tsunade stop or you might end up killing"Jiraiya warned looked at him and then nodded.

"I guess your right"

**Somewhere away from Earth**

Since the two dimensions merged the two dimensions hells fused into of the people in hell were confused and at first fought with each other since they didn't know what's going on and who were they but later it was confirmed that the two dimensions merged causing these dimensions hells and heavens to fuse,it was confirmed by some people in hell watching the fight against Buu.

"so that's what happened"a black haired man armored with what looked like armor said.

"yes the two dimensions merged ours and yours"a man in black and green with black spots said.

"well Cell how did you end up here?"the black haired man asked.

Cell got irritated a little at the memory."it was a little brat that did it"he said.

"well what about you Doto?"Cell asked as he smirked.

"same as you a little brat interfearing with my plans"Doto said as he remembered the memory.

**Back On Earth**

Tsunade had finally calmed down and tended to Goku and Naruto's she was done Sakura walked over."Naruto?"she asked causing Naruto to look at her."does this mean your staying?"she asked hopefully causing Goku to look at just shook his head.

"Naruto plea-"she was cut of by an explosion.

"WHERE ARE YOU?!?!?!?!?!?!"a very familiar voice said.

They all turned to find a rampaging Buu."WHAT?!!!!!!!?!?!!?! HOW IS HE ALIVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Vegeta screamed.

"and how can he talk again?!"Piccolo screamed.

"it seems that because he was close to the portal he gained the ability to talk again"another familiar voice spoke.

"King Kai is that you?"Goku asked

"Yes Goku it's me and it seems that Buu's not done for yet"King Kai said.

"WHERE ARE YOU?!!!!!!!!!?!"Buu screamed as another explosion went of.

"we need to stop him before he tears the whole place apart"Goku said as the other Z-Fighters and Naruto transformed into Super Saiyan 2, Naruto gathered his Chakra while everyone besides Hercule Goten and Trunks charged up their Goten and Trunks transformed into Super Saiyans.

They both stood in different directions."Fu-Sion-HA!!"they both screamed as they did the Fusion Dance.

A bright white light blurred everyones vision but when it cleared a small kid stood with black and purple hair,white pants a blue belt,muscles and the Potora vest.

"Oh yeah!"Gotenks screamed as he transformed into super saiyan.

Naruto was really confused and shocked on how that happened but decided that for along with Bee got on Buu's Dende just started charging his power a little and was getting ready to besides Naruto they all one by one charged their power a little and charged towards Buu while Naruto jumped from building to building.

"who's Buu?? And what did they do that made them like that?/"Tsunade asked confused as ever not knowing what's going on.

--

Buu was screaming and destroying everything in his path while searching for Goku and the then sensed surges of power and turned around to see all the Z-fighters and Goku charging at by one they stopped infront of Goku"your going to pay for all the innocents you killed Buu!!!!".then Vegeta."your not going anywhere this time".then Naruto who jumped on a building infront of me"im taking you down! Believe it!!".then Gotenks."im going to kick your sorry butt".then Gohan"this is it!!".then Piccolo"your reign of terror will end now!!".then the fat Buu"Buu!!".and then Hercule and Bee got of off Buu and with the help of Dende got to a safe building.

Buu just laughed."you think you can defeat me?!"he just continued on laughing like a maniac."and you!! Who are you?!"Buu said as he pointed at Goku and Naruto with his two fingers.

"what?!!!"Vegeta shouted."don't you remember?!".

Buu shook his head."it seems that everyone being extracted from inside almost took his memory but didn't but after being sucked in a portal you would think he'd still remember."King Kai said.

"so that's what happened"Goku when he was going to go super saiyan he thought of something"King Kai does do you think if I do something that he knows I've done he'll get his memory back?".

King Kai nodded"it's worth a try,but Goku since you came back to Earth after Seven years because of the new since then any experience you gained is lost,I don't know why but it is and some parts of everyones memorys are also erased some,that includes a few people still have all of their memorys intact"Goku nodded in understanding.'so that explains it'.

Goku then transformed into Super Saiyan 2."haha! You think you can defeat me with that?"Buu laughed.'I guess im gonna have to give him an introduction again,maybe it'll make him remember'Goku thought.

"I guess Ascended Super Saiyan isn't any thing to you"Goku said smiling."I'm going to teach you a little about Super Saiyans"he said then reverted."what you see here is my normal state"he then transformed into Super Saiyan"this is a super saiyan"he then transformed again."this is Ascended past Super Saiyan but you can call it Super Saiyan 2".

"So what? You changed your hair what good does changing your hair do?"Buu taunted.

"And This!!"Goku said as he got in his powering up stance"Is To Go!!!!"he started."EVEN FURTHER BEYOND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"he let out a defeaning roar as his hair slowly began to grow as buildings were destroyed and floods started rising as the Earth others barely were able to stand with Naruto using chakra to stick to the building but he still couldn't stay still but Hercule and Bee had already fallen but buu and fat buu were just being pushed back a little as some of them were holding on to something to keep from beinh blown 's hair grew down his back as his eyes turned a huge golden light enveloped Goku That blinded everyones vision.

When their vision was cleared they saw power flowing out of him."Sorry that took so long,I call this Super Saiyan 3"Goku said smirking as everyone besides Buu and Fat Buu gasped.'I guess their memory of this was erased'Goku thought as the power continued to flow out of Buu's eyes shot wide "YOU! I remember you now!!"Buu said as he pointed at Goku.

"I knew this'll remind you"Goku said his smirk only getting then got in his stance as everyone else did the just smirked."YOUR GOING DOWN BUU!!"Goku yelled as Gotenks transformed into Super Saiyan.

Well this was a long chapter :P so how'd ya like it? Well time for the Peview!

**Vegeta:Kakarot…again he surpassed me by achieving a new level of Super Saiyan when? When will it stop!**

"Kamehameha!!"

"im going to kill you!!"

"GO!!"

**And Buu's back! How is this happening and it looks like I've lost some of my memory too.**

Will Naruto ever agree to come back to the village? Is there anyone who can put a stop to the terror of Buu? Find out next time in Death Of A Hero!!.

You know what to do know ;)


	7. Buu's Insides

Here's chappy 7! It took a while but its finally done! I thought maybe some of you were confused as to why Piccolo is fighting and the fact that he doesn't stand much of a chance against I just thought that the guy deserves more credit.

**Naruto Ball Z**

**Chapter 7**

All of them charged at Buu while he just stood all of them were one inch away from Buu,he flew up and then.

_CRASH_

All of them crashed into each other and a lump grew on their just laughed at them at them.a vein popped on Vegeta's charged up and kicked Buu in the was sent a few inches in the air but he stopped himself and charged down towards Vegeta and with a single punch sent him flying towards the charged at Buu and launched a fury of fists and kicks but Buu dodged them charged a super powered punched and launched it but Buu backed away which was a bad move.

Gotenks appeared behind Buu and sent him towards Gohan and the fist came intact sending Buu flying backwards and then Goku appeared behind Buu and fired a Kamehameha at Buu's back which sent him flying to the Buu was about to hit the ground Naruto hit him with a Rasengan which smashed him into the ground.

Buu got up and had several big holes in his quickly regenerated them and looked irritated."why you!!"he then took a piece of his body and threw it at 's eyes besides Naruto's widened.

"NARUTO GET OUT OF THE WAY!!!!"Goku it was too late it already started to wrap around struggled to get free but it covered him whole and it went straight towards got in the way and kicked it pink fat unwrapped and fell far got irritated and kicked Goku away.

Piccolo charged his Special Beam Cannon and hit the clone with regenerated and charged at all of them fought unknown to them the pink fat was slowly crawling towards them.

Buu smashed Naruto into the kicked Buu in the air and charged after pink fat moved closer to he knew it the pink fat was covering him he could yell for help the pink fat was already covering his finally covered him and only his eyes and hair was it covered his hair.

He watched as Goku and Buu matched blows and then it finally covered his eyes."give it up Buu you cant win"Goku said.

"are you really sure about that?"Buu said smirking as he pointed at 's eyes widened as the pink fat at an extreme speed charged at Buu.

"OH NO!!"he screamed gaining the others eyes widened too when they saw the pink before anyone could do anything it covered Buu.

Everyone gasped as he started changing.(insert horror music).a black trench coat with orange at the top replaced his previous clothes(just imagine Kid Buu wearing what Naruto wears in Shippuden).

He then did some hand seals"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"he yelled.5 Buu's appeared and charged at one of their own picked the real Buu charged after Goku.

He charged a he was about to hit Goku with it Goku disappeared and appeared behind Buu and smashed him sending him flying towards the then put his arms together"Kaaaaa"he chanted as Buu was still flying towards the ground."Meeeeee"Buu was getting closer to the ground every second."Haaaaaaa" "Meeeeeeeee" "HAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!"he screamed as he launched the attack towards the falling it hit him it doubled his falling speed and he hit the ground with a loud

_THUD_

_Elsewhere…_

Naruto woke up and found himself in a big cave like then remembered what he remembered was that he got turned into chocolate and then got looked around to find some other food going down a stream of acid."but if there's acid there with food going down in it…"he suddenly turned green."IM INSIDE OF HIM!!"he screamed.

_With the others_

One of Buu's clones extended his arm and started squeezing Vegeta's tried to break free but it didn't face was starting to turn then kicked Buu's stomach again and again but to no Buu suddenly got blasted from behind forcing him to release his grip on he was released Vegeta gasped for turned around to find out that Goku helped him"I didn't need your help Kakarot"he said.

"yeah sure you didn't"Goku replied as he got back to fighting Buu.

_Inside Buu_

Naruto turned green again as he saw another disgusting site and maybe on of the most disgusting watched on in horror at the sight infront of coming towards him was the most horrific disgusting sight known to all humanity was…was……(guess what and you get a cookie).Naruto ran from the gushing liquid and jumped to the side when one dodged the liquid by only inches."why me?"Naruto mumbled as he continued walking inside Buu.

--

Piccolo dodged an extended arm and fired his Special Beam Cannon which the clone dodged disappeared and reappeared behind Buu and tried kicking him,but the clone blocked it with an extended then tried kicking Buu again but with a second extended hand blocked smirked as he grabbed the clones hands and started suffocating it with his legs and then in the blink of an eye was in the air with his Special Beam Cannon fully fired it before the clone could react and sent the clone flying towards the ground.

Piccolo then powered up to his maximum as he made a diamond shape with his hands as he charged energy into it."EXPLOSIVE DEMON WAVE!!"Piccolo yelled as he launched his hit the clone in a bright yellow it cleared the clone was no where to be found.

--

Gotenks fired a volley of blasts at the clone but it dodged them then recoverd his memory about Super Saiyan smirked at Buu and started powering up and screamed at the top of his hair grew longer and longer as his eye brows disappeared and his muscles bulged slightly.

After he was done he gathered energy in both of his hands and then brought them together."HAAAAAAA"he screamed as he launched his attack went straight through the clone but it the moment it did Piccolo appeared and sent it flying towards the charged at Buu and sent him flying in the air when he was only a few inches from the ground.

Gotenks fired a huge round beam at the clone which encased him in it when it then charged towards it and grabbed it. He punched it in the air and then Piccolo punched it back and then Gotenks smashed it sending it crashing to the ground with a loud it cleared the clone was no where in sight.

--

Gohan dodged an extended arm and grabbed pulled on it and brought the clone towards punched the clone in the guts and then let go of his hand and punched the clone with it in the guts powered a blast in his other free hand and fired it straight in the clone's face which sent it charged after him and kicked him in the ribs,not that he had any,so his body was just stretched in the shape of Gohan's grabbed and twisted the clone's neck and sent him flying towards the joined his hands together and powered a blue beam in them."Kaaaa-Meeeee-Haaaaaaa-Meeeeeeeee"Gohan put more energy to it as it got bigger"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"he screamed as he launched his attack at the hit the clone with so much force that the clone's flesh actually started the light cleared the clone was gone.

--

Vegeta dodged another of the clone's blasts and fired one back which the clone flared his powerlevel higher as he went into his Ascended Super Saiyan clone charged at him but when the clone was one centi-meter away Vegeta kicked it's face making the clone flip in then grabbed it with his antenna and rapidly punched the clone in the guts with his free then swung the clone with its antenna round and round and then let go after a few seconds and raised his arm and powered a blue round energy ball"BIG BANG ATTACK!!"Vegeta yelled as he fired it towards the clone,the clone stopped himself and turned around in time to grab the attack,

Vegeta only smirked as he fired a ki blast at the attack and it exploded in a blinding it cleared the clone was out of sight.

--

The Fat Buu fired his candy ray but the clone only dodged exhaled a large amount of air and then released it with a lot of clone was hit by it but quickly countered with a fury of was getting beaten up pretty badly by the finally countered with a swift uppercut to the chin followed by a swipe of the legs causing the clone to fall of his finally Buu charged a Kamehameha wave and fired it at the clone completely destroying it.

--

Naruto was still exploring Buu's insides trying to find a way had come across a worm which had told him the way finally found the way to Buu's head and was nearing started running when he got he entered Buu's head he found that there wasn't much in looked around and found the holes the worm was talking slowly walked through one and saw an opening.

--

Goku and Buu were matching Blows but none of them got a clear finally found a opening and kicked Buu away and almost instantly fired a Kamehameha wave at was hit by the attack but he wouldn't go down that got up from the ground and was about to charge at Goku when he felt a huge amount of pain in his screamed at the top of his lungs while clutching his head.

Everyone heard the scream and turned to Buu as he screamed 's eyes widened as he realized whats happening"Oh No,Naruto!"he exclaimed as he looked at Vegeta who looked like he knew what was going on the others had no clue of what was going on.

Buu screamed harder and harder until no one could hear anything besides the screams of some minutes passed Naruto 's screaming went a little lower as his features returned to what they were before.

Naruto looked around and found himself back out of Buu"Well its about time!"Naruto yelled as he stretched his arms and looked around and found Buu staring blankly at 's eyes widened but before he could do anything Buu kicked him in the ribs and sent him flying towards the ground."YOU IDIOT!! DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE DONE?!?!"Buu screamed at him as he kicked Naruto's head in the ground deeper and stopped after some seconds and powered a beam in his was about to fired it when he was kicked away but he stopped himself with a back flip.

"Naruto you ok?"Goku only mumbled something Goku couldn't catch."what was that?"Naruto only replied the same thing.

Goku was hit hard on the head causing him to grab it"OW!"Goku exclaimed.

"his face is dug into the ground! Why do you think he's talking like that?!"Vegeta yelled at walked towards Naruto and pulled him out from the ground and dropped him.

"Ow"Naruto said rubbing his head as he got up."what awas that for?!"Naruto only grunted in Naruto was hit by a big pink beam and was sent flying towards the and Vegeta instantly shot their eyes towards the attacker and it turned out to be Buu obviously.

"Your going to pay!!"Buu yelled as he launched after Goku and aimed two fists towards them but were then kicked both of them in the chin and pushed himself backwards with his legs hitting both of the saiyans back flipped when he came towards the ground and immediately powered an energy wave and fired it after of them were sent flying the same direction Naruto was as Buu laughed.

But his victory was short lived as Gohan kicked the side of his then kicked the other side with his other it seemed to have no then pushed himself back with his legs hitting Buu's head and he immediately powered up a Kamehameha wave and fired it after Buu"HAAAA!!"Gohan yelled.

--

Tsunade along with Jiraiya Sakura, the entire rookie nine(who just got out of the hospital,Tsunade and Bulma explained both of what has been happening in both of their universes with everyone else adding their parts,and now what the was happening) were running towards the battle field at full speed while the Z-Fighters who didn't go to fight Buu were flying.

"come on pick up the pase!"Sakura yelled to the other ninja's.

"where going as fast as we can Sakura! Don't worry we'll be there soon enough"Tsunade told her.

Yamcha looked back from the air and mumbled"I cant believe these guys cant fly,or anything we can do"he nodded in agreement.

--

Piccolo extended his arm and caught Buu by his neck and squeezed while he prepared his attack along with the looked at everyone and then Goku who nodded"NOW!"Goku screamed as all of them unleashed their attacks(Piccolo of course released his grip on Buu) "KAMEHAMEHAAAAA!!/SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!!/BIG BANG ATTACK!!/BIG TREE CANNON!!/RASENGAN!!"they all shouted releasing their screamed as the attacks engulfed him in a bright sphere mixed with all the was blinded by the light and an explosion occurred going on for miles and was trying to not get blown away but the explosion was too powerful so they were all blown away by the intense force of the blast and completely engulfed.

--

All of them were nearing the battle field when the heard a huge explosion coming their way"whats that?!"Yamcha shouted.

"it looks like the battle is getting intense!!"Krillin yelled as he along with everyone else tried to stand their weren't fairing a few seconds the huge blast engulfed them all a long time of the explosion reaching far and wide the explosion ended.

--

The blast cleared and everything was covered in a crater,all the Z-Fighters were on the ground trying to stand up while looked to all their sides and couldn't find Buu anywhere hoping that it was over.

Long chapter wasnt it? Sooo –whistles- sorry for updating a little late but I had a major writers are opening soon and if Lady Luck is on my side then my school will also give 10 extra holidays,ill get to work on Chapter 8 right now,I didn't want to end this chapter now but I thought it was a good place to end it,besides im almost done with Chapter this the end of Buu? Has the threat of Majin Buu finally passed? Will I eat my food? Find out next time in Naruto Ball Z.


	8. Fusion Dance?

Hey! Well here's the next chapter! I didn't eat my food ;) And I hope the guys are really alive,they are right,right??

Gotenks:-appears with a halo well that's where your wrong!

XzX:AHH! Wait shouldn't the fusion be over by now? –walks over and takes the halo of- and why is there a fake halo on your head?

Gotenks:-unfuses-

Goten:AHH!

Trunks:he's on to us! RUN!

XzX: -rolls eyes as he watches Trunks and Goten run-

**Naruto Ball Z**

**Chapter 8**

The light cleared as Yamcha could see got up rubbing his head which he hit on a looked around to find the others just walking up."what was that?"he asked.

They all got up and looked around."looked like an explosion,a big one to say the least"Jiraiya said.

"I don't think im gonna like what we find when we get there"Krillin didn't know how right he was.

"yeah I know what you mean"Choji grumbled.

"lets get a move on already!"Sasuke said.

"what a drag"Shikamaru grumbled as they all continued towards the battle field.

They had finally reached the battle field and were horrified when they got there."Krillin,you sense that?"Yamcha asked him.

Krillin nodded"their somewhere near the battle field but not to close"he replied."found them!"he said as he ran towards a small building he looked behind it he found Dende healing Hercule and he was done Dende looked up to find Krillin.

"Krillin!"Dende said as he got up.

"Dende! You mind bringing some of your healing action over there?"Krillin pointed over his shoulder towards the warriors on the nodded and ran over and started healing all of he was done everyone heard a grumble coming from Gohan.

Gohan slowly got up shakily almost falling over"last time im ever gonna fire an attack at that range with others"Gohan and shakily the others got up as all sat on the ground looking exhausted even though Dende just healed them.

"is It over?"Naruto all looked around but found nothing left of Buu.

"yeah I guess it is,there's nothing left of him"Goku said.

Naruto then got up and said"Well then lets get goi-"Naruto couldn't complete his sentence as a beam was shot right through seemed to slow down the moment the beam passed through slowly fell to the ground(insert horror music) the hole the beam made bleeding freely.

Everyones eyes shot wide open as they looked at the direction where the beam came from.a hand was stretched forward as the other parts of the person joined they were all joined together Buu laughed maniacally his hand still raised.

Goten and Trunks had never seen anyone die before so they weren't able to handle both screamed and went super they didn't stop screamed even louder and now they were both letting out a defeaning powerlevel reached incredible and higher their power level went until the ground was shaking and some of the others barely kept their balance while others already fell to the ground.

Goten and Trunks's power level just kept rising and didn't seem to have any lightning mixed with blue lightning sparked around both let out one more defeaning roar as a bright light blinded everyones they could see again they saw more power then they could've ever imagined was emitting from the hair had grown slightly longer and changed to pure gold.

Instantly Buu was on the ground with Trunks's leg pressed against his another instant Buu was sent flying towards the in the blink of an eye Goten and Trunks were firing both of their energy waves from two sides of fell to the ground barely any piece of him was quickly regenerated and looked annoyed"your going to pay for that!!"he yelled but as soon as those words came out of his mouth he was on the ground again.

Goku was speechless along with the and Trunks were beating Buu to a pulp with watched along with the others as the two young saiyans beat Buu to a bloody pulp."this is the end Buu…"Goten and Trunks said at the same time as they powered one final energy wave into their hands and fired blasts made impact with Buu's forehead.a sudden wave of pain shot through his surprised Goten and Trunks was that Buu was still seemed to remember something and when the blast cleared,he regenerated and laughed maniacally.

"YOU FOOLS!! YOU HAVE RELEASED MY HIDDIN POWER AND NOW ALL OF YOU WILL DIE!!!"Buu screamed.

Goten and Trunks's eyes went wide but soon returned to crossed his arms and said"your bluffing".

"you see this is not really my true form,that fool Bibidi had managed to seal my real form when he created me,and stored all its energy in my head! And once you hit it with such a hard force,it has been released!"Buu screamed as he screamed and let out a defeaning more power shot through the area then when Goten and Trunks released the power they 's skin colour started changing from a pink to a grayish black.

Goku's eyes shot widened and he started to panick"QUICK! EVERYBODY GRAB ON! WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!!"he yelled as the others looked confused but they did what he told them to."GOTEN TRUNKS!! GET OVER HERE!"both of the two boys nodded as they grabbed was about to Instant Transmission them away but he was shocked when Naruto slowly got up and tails started coming out of him.a single tail came a third as his wound was healed in an skin started tearing as a fourth tail his skin tore up a fifth tail came out."HEY YOU!"Goku said as he pointed to Tsunade."WHATS HAPPENING TO NARUTO?!"he looked over and fear over came her as a sixth and seventh tail grew couldn't answer because of eighth tail came out and a ninth tail was looked at Goku and he took it as a sign that she'll tell him nodded and got them out of there as he teleported to the others.

They were a bit taken back when Goku and the others appeared from no where"THERE'S NO TIME TO EXPLAIN!! EVERYONE GRAB ON!!"Goku shouted as they nodded and grabbed teleported them away from the planet to the Supreme Kai's planet.

--

Buu and Naruto were both letting out defeaning roars as their power finished his transformation as his skin turned a grayish 's flaming skin only got darker."fool..you will never defeat me!!"Buu roared as his power kept on growing.

"that's what you think"Naruto's and Kyuubi's voice came out at the same time when he talked."never underestimate anyone!"Naruto/Kyuubi roared.

"I will never let you destroy the earth!!"Naruto/Kyuubi roared.

--

After they had arrived on The Supreme Kai's Planet they had explained everything that had happened but the two Kai's said they already knew."so now what?"Sasuke asked.

"Buu and Naruto's powers are increasing dramatically,if this keeps on it wont be long till the Earth is destroyed"Elder Kai after he said that the ground started shaking.

"Woah! Whats happening?!!"Kiba exclaimed.

"their power has reached incredible heights,I wouldn't be surprised if entire planets shattered from this power"Supreme Kai replied.

Besides Elder Kai's and Supreme Kai's eyes shot whispered something to Goten and he replied with a walked behind Supreme Kai and poked turned around and Goten motioned him to nodded and followed the young saiyan to Trunks.

Trunks whispered the same thing to Supreme Kai and his eyes shot wide"ARE YOU MAD?!"he turned towards them and as soon as they did Trunks told them to keep it Kai waved them of and they nodded and went back to the situation.

Goten sighed in relief when they did"are you sure?"Supreme Kai two boys nodded.

Supreme Kai sighed and said"Ok fine but keep it quiet"Supreme Kai replied."we'll be right back!!"he shouted to the others who just that Supreme Kai took them to a far away part of the planet from the others."now do it!"he told them as they nodded.

Goten and Trunks powered up to Super Saiyans and kept on raised their power to as high as they could knew the others would sense them so they had to do it quick.

--

"Woah! Can you sense that?"Yamcha said.

"Yeah it's Goten and Trunks!"Krillin exclaimed.

Goku's and Vegeta's eyes shot wide"they wouldn't"Goku said.

Vegeta nodded"they would".

"we've gotta stop them!"Goku exclaimed as he put two fingers to his disappeared in not many seconds.

--

Goten and Trunks finally reached their maximum."it's a good thing your power levels match now"Supreme Kai said.

"Yeah"Trunks replied as both of them got in their stances."Fuu—Sion—HA!"they chanted as they did the fusion dance.

Out of nowhere Goku appeared the moment their fingers touched."oh no! im too late!!"Goku exclaimed as Gotenks appeared in his super saiyan form roared as he increased his power and pushed himself to his super saiyan 3 powered up to his maximum and turned to the Supreme Kai who nodded and grabbed Gotenks's shoulder.

"no wait sto-"Goku couldn't complete his sentence as the two disappeared."this is bad".

--

Buu and Naruto clashed with each other with powerful had been winning the fight for a while sent another kick to the jaw and was then extended on of his arms and grabbed Naruto's leg spinning him in released him and then disappeared and reappeared behind Naruto kicked him high disappeared and reappeared infront and smashed him sending him crashing towards the ground and fired an energy wave after him speeding up his crash.

After the smoke cleared Naruto shakily got up blood dripping from his wiped some of it of as he gathered chakra in his a blinding speed he ran towards Buu and hit him with was blown back but he quickly recovered and sent a punch to Naruto who dodged it and contoured with a kick to the face.

Buu looked annoyed and flared his power pushing Naruto kept on raising his power and charged a Kamehameha wave in his hand"Kaaameeeehaaameeehaaa!!!!"Buu yelled as he launched it.

Naruto tried blocking it but it busted through his hands and hit him head was sent flying back until Buu reappeared behind him and kicked him towards the 's face hit the ground of nowhere Gotenks along with the Supreme Kai appeared infront of Naruto's head.

"be careful"Supreme Kai told nodded.

"I will"he told Kai nodded and looked down to find Naruto,he helped him up and the two got into their stances as they launched after Buu.

--

Goku had gotten back to the others and told them what happened,after he was done Supreme Kai appeared."what were you thinking?!?!"Chi-Chi and Bulma screamed at The Supreme Kai found himself in a tough spot and couldn't come up with an excuse.

"I….uh….well…."he couldn't come up with anything to say.

"it doesn't matter anymore,we need to think of a plan!"Piccolo cut in.

Vegeta nodded as he stepped in"Gotenks and Naruto maybe stronger but even they wont last long"he said.

"Vegeta you don't know how right you are"Elder Kai told said his legs crossed on the ground looking at the crystal ball.

"Vegeta walked over,when he looked at the crystal ball he knew what he was talking motioned for the others to come so they did so and saw the battle raging through the crystal ball.

--

"HAAA!!"Gotenks yelled as his energy wave clashed with Buu's.'this isn't good,if this takes too long the fusion will end"Gotenks's thoughts were interrupted when Naruto smashed Buu's head making him release the quickly pushed more power into his energy wave and it quickly hit Buu sending him quickly followed and delivered a bone crushing kick to Buu.(not that he had any).

--

"Yeah! Give him a one and a two!"Chi-Chi cheered as Gotenks and Naruto beat Buu to a bloody pulp.

"Ouch that's gotta hurt"Yamcha said as Gotenks received a jaw breaking kick while Naruto received a bone breaking uppercut to the chin.

"I don't know how much longer they will last"Elder Kai said arms crossed.

--

Buu was getting the upperhand again as he beat the two to bloody was knocked back on the blocked a kick from Naruto and countered with a swipe to the legs throwing him of his fusion ended as Goten and Trunks lied on the ground badly beaten and blood bleeding freely.

--

"their fusion has ended! They wasted too much energy and so the fusion ended too quickly"Elder Kai exclaimed.

"we need to get them out of there or their gonna get killed!"Krillin said.

"I agree,ill go get them"Supreme Kai said as he disappeared.

--

Naruto and Buu were exchanging blows all too Kai appeared infront of Goten and Trunks and hung each boy on each of his looked over to Naruto who finally got some distance between himself and Buu."Naruto! Come on we need to get out of here!"Supreme Kai told him but Naruto shook his head.

"ill be fine,just get them out of here!"Naruto/Kyuubi Kai hesitantly nodded and disappeared.

After he left Buu and Naruto continued their fight with Buu charged at Buu with blinding speed but was countered by a furious kick from noticed that Naruto was tiring out and smirked"you cant keep this up for long,you'll tire out eventually"he said.

Naruto gritted his teeth as he knew Buu was raised his hand into the air and gathered molded into the shape of a shuriken,Naruto added all his chakra to it as it grew slightly bigger."this'll finish it…."Naruto said to himself as he prepared to launch the attack.

--

"what is that thing?"Krillin smirked while the others stood confused.

"it looks like a shuriken,but how does Naruto expect to beat that thing with a shuriken?"Ino inquired.

"its his RasenShuriken"Jiraiya answered.

"RasenShuriken?"Shikamaru wondered.

--

"RASENSHURIKEN!!"Naruto screamed as he fired it at saw the spinning blade like chakra ball coming towards him and thought nothing of was about to deflect it when it made impact it made a small panted as he had used all his chakra as the tails that grew out of him began to fade.

"**you ok,kid?"**a voice in Naruto's head boomed.

'ya I am,you know im really glad that you don't try to get free anymore'Naruto said in his thoughts.

"**yeah yeah"**Kyuubi said rolling his eyes.

'I think its over'Naruto said in his thoughts.

"**yeah,that thing was one hell of a powerhouse"**

**--**

"he did it!"Tsunade exclaimed.

"he's improved a lot"Shino said for the first time.

"no its not over"Goku said still looking at the crystal ball.

"what are you talking about? He completely annihilated him!"Tenten said.

"it may appear that way but its not,Buu's still alive"Elder Kai said.

"its obvious"18 said holding Marron in her arms.

"she's got a point,you can sense him"Yamcha said.

"sense? What are you talking about?"Tsunade asked.

"I cant believe this,your all idiots! You don't even know how to sense!"Vegeta commented.

"Hey! Watch it!"Sasuke growled.

"why? Did I offend you?"Vegeta shot back.

"why you!"Sasuke said as both of them glared at each other electricity sparking between their eyes.

"hey,hey! Lets just calm down"Goku said as he and Sakura tried calming the two but it was futile.

"stay out of this Kakarot"Vegeta grunted still glaring at Sasuke.

"yeah you too Sakura"Sasuke said as both of them kept on glaring at each other.

"will you two forget your argument and back to the task at hand?"Elder Kai said.

Both of them grunted and turned their backs to each other and crossed their arms.

--

When the smoke cleared Buu was no where to be smirked in victory but it soon disappeared as some remaining pieces of Buu began moving and started forming Buu.

"what?! He cant be alive!"Naruto shouted as Buu was fully looked at Naruto and smirked.

"im sure you didn't expect to beat me that easily right? Or did you?"Buu laughed as Naruto gritted his teeth."its time to end this"Buu said as he turned serious and charged at hit Naruto with a power punch sending him then charged after Naruto and went a few inches infront and spun and his kick made impact when Naruto was only a few centimeters away and it sent him flying in the charged after and went high and smashed Naruto's guts and he went crashing to the then joined his arms and gathered energy in it."KaaaaaMeeeee…."Buu chanted as black lightning sparked around the blue energy ball."HaaaaaaaaaMeeeeeee…."Buu moved his hands back as it grew bigger."HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Buu screamed as he launched the attack towards Naruto who just barely got up.

Naruto looked up at the incoming attack.'oh no'Naruto thought as the blast got closer.

"**this is bad kid! If that blast hits we"ll get killed!"Kyuubi exclaimed.**

'I know,cant you give me more chakra?'Naruto said in his thoughts.

"**im sorry kid I cant.i gave you all my chakra when you went nine tails"Kyuubi said.**

'dam it!'Naruto exclaimed.

--

"if that blast hits Naruto's done for!"Goku exclaimed."ive gotta get him out of there!"Goku said as he put two fingers to his head and disappeared.

--

Naruto raised his arms to hold the it hit his hands,it was hard but he was able to keep it away for some suddenly appeared and teleported to Buu's Buu could do anything he powered up to Super Saiyan and smashed him sending him crashing to the beam faded as he teleported to Naruto and put his hand on Naruto's shoulder and put two fingers to his head and disappeared.

--

Goku and Naruto appeared at The Kai's instantly fell unconscious as he started falling to the ground but was caught by Sakura who set him down after catching him."so what now? It isn't gonna be long after Buu recovers"Vegeta said.

"I don't know,we've run out of options,Buu's gotten a whole lot stronger"Goku said.

"what about the fusion?"Supreme Kai suggested.

"im not about to take a risk of being merged with Kakarot forever!"Vegeta growled.

"well what about the Fusion Dance? Its only for 30 minutes"Supreme Kai said.

"im not sure if 30 minutes is going to be enough to beat Buu"Goku said.

"Kakarot's right,Buu's gotten much more stronger.i don't think if the fusion is even going to be able to even match Buu's strength!"Vegeta said.

While the Z-Fighters discussed the matter the Ninja's didn't have a clue of what they were talking about."excuse me but what's fusion?"Sakura asked cutting slammed his hand on his forehead.

Goku turned towards her and started explaining about he was done Sakura along with the other Ninja's were staring at him wide eyed with their mouths gaped.

Sakura recovered and then asked"so when that guy with the golden hair went to fight that thing Goten and Trunks fused?"Goku nodded."oh".

Sakura rubbed her temples and then an idea came to her mind."what about Naruto and Sasuke?"she asked as everyone looked at her."they have similar size and strength"and then a sudden realization hit looked down but then Goku clasped his hands together.

"that's it! If you don't already know I can teach both of them to lower their power level! But do you?"Goku asked.

She shook her head."figures"Vegeta snorted causing Sakura to give him a death glare but he wasn't fazed by it.

"so what do ya say Sasuke?"Goku asked him as Sasuke was deep in looked up at gave him an unsure look.

"is it permenant?"Sasuke asked.

"Well it depends on which fusion you wanna try"Goku said but Sasuke gave him a confused then went on to explaining about the Potora Earrings.

Sasuke was a little shocked but he soon recovered and went deep in thought some time he spoke up"well I think ill have to say the other one,I don't wanna be stuck forever with him".

Goku laughed a little remembering what Vegeta said when they were going to do the Potora Fusion.

"Oh! Right! Dende can you heal Naruto?"Goku asked Dende causing him to before he could Sakura interrupted.

"don't worry ive already healed him"she said.

"oh you can heal?"Goku asked as she nodded.

"well looks like you people can do something"Vegeta said.

"speaking of Naruto,don't you think he should've gotten up by now?"Gohan asked.

As if right on cue they heard a groan coming from all turned to him as he slowly got Z-Fighters stared at Naruto blankly."what? Do I have something on my face?"Naruto asked.

"We'll talk about it later"Goku said as all of them stopped then explained everything to him after he had fallen was deep in thought about the fusion part and after a lot of time of thinking he looked up at them and nodded.

"I guess we can give it a shot"Naruto said.

"Good! First im gonna have to teach you and Sasuke how to raise your power levels and lower them"Goku said as the two boys nodded.

"Vegeta would you mind helping me?"Goku asked him.

"fine"Vegeta said as he walked over.

--

Buu groaned as he got up from the ground and looked thing he remembered was firing his Kamehameha and then Goku appearing and then everything went black."oh well,I guess ill just go have some fun"Buu said as he lifted of the ground and flew towards a random direction.

--

It had taken a while but Goku and Vegeta had finally taught Naruto and Sasuke how to raise and lower their power levels along with some other things like flying which Goku thought would come in and Vegeta had gotten into some fights while Goku and Naruto got into none but still had some problems.

"now both of you raise your powerlevels to your maximum-"Goku was cut of by Goten.

"dad! Can me and Trunks teach Naruto and Sasuke how to fuse? You taught us how to fuse and we wanna teach someone too"Goten said pleadingly.

Goku looked at Vegeta who looked like his prayers had been answered but only nodded but Goku could see a slight expression of gratefulness.

Goku turned back to Goten and Trunks who were both using the Puppy Dog Look.

Goku couldn't resist and gave in"alright alright you can do it!"Goku and Trunks lit up as they jumped up and stopped after some time and then went to Naruto and Sasuke."first both of you raise your power levels to your maximum!"Trunks ordered.

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other then back at the two boys and screamed as they raised their power level to their sky rocketed as some particales lifted of the they were done a orange aura was emitting from Naruto along with red electricity sparked around him while a black aura was emitting from Sasuke and blue electricity sparked around him.

"uhh Naruto your power is too high,lower it to match Sasuke's"Goten said as Naruto nodded and lowered it.

"is this enough?"he asked.

"no now its too low raise it a little"Goten said as Naruto raised it.

"more"Naruto raised it little.

"more"Naruto raised it kept on going on until both of their powerlevels matched."that's it! Remember that,its where you will wanna be"Goten said as he looked at his father who looked back at the two infront of him.

"ok now go back to normal"Trunks said as the two boys did."now the fusion is sort of a dance,you have to perform a series of movements to get it right.".

Naruto and Sasuke nodded"ok this is how its done,Goten?"Trunks said as Goten young saiyans got into their stances as they performed the movements for the fusion dance.

"Fuu—Sion—Ha!"they chanted as their fingers then got out of the stance"got it?"Goten asked as the Naruto and Sasuke nodded."now you try!"Goten asked as Naruto and Sasuke begun the fusion dance.

Naruto and Sasuke have begun their training to learn the Fusion Dance,but will it be enough to Defeat Buu? Especially when he's powered up to the max? will the two be able to learn the fusion in time before Buu destroys the Earth? Will I eat my food? Will I get the fastest connection in the world tomorrow? Find Out Next time in Naruto Ball Z!!

Next Time In Naruto Ball Z:

"Fuu—Sion—Ha!"

"that's it your doing great!"

Naruto and Sasuke continue to learn the Fusion Dance as fast as they can.

"ahahahahaha!!!"

Buu reeks Havoc and Chaos upon the earth as the two boys continue to learn the fusion dance.

"im getting bored,time to destroy this pathetic mud ball of a planet."

"not so fast!"

Next Episode:Fusion Warriors Rise And Fall!!


End file.
